


Sweet

by BlackpearlCanAhri (koalahugs)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Awkward reader, F/M, Fluffy, Terms of Endearment prompt, Zora Domain, but if m!readers or non-binary readers don't mind replacing she with he or they, but whatevr, fem!reader - Freeform, i didn't put any explicit hint to reader gender, kinda its more like a friend and I fawning over what we would want sidon to call us, plot for the sake of... fluff lel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalahugs/pseuds/BlackpearlCanAhri
Summary: When you're on your way to collect some items from the Zora domain and unexpected encounter leads you to some unexpected moments.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsukino_loves_Sidon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_loves_Sidon/gifts), [SidonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidonLove/gifts).



> I think... I'm really lacking in detail because this is my first ever second-person perspective and I wasn't totally sure how to go about that. WELL, I LEARNED.  
> Anyways, for dear friends who are also just so deeply in love with this fictional prince.

Sharp pain fills your senses as you twist your ankle on the slippery rocks of the Lanaryu region. It always seems to rain when you need to climb, you complain internally. You massage your ankle, gripping just above the joint. It seemed to be fine, albeit painful. The trek from Tarrey Town to the Zora domain was a difficult one. One you had always dreaded. Still, it was hard to whine considering the hero and the princess had long since defeated Calamity Ganon. Still, working in the Inn for Kapson meant often going back and forth between home and this land. You were now rather familiar with this route.

 

Though the rain was irritating, there was a form of comfort in it. You came from Lurelin village, so the rain almost brought a sense of familiarity. Though, Lanaryu was significantly colder. You brace yourself as you stand up. You could see the bridge leading into the domain from where you. You toss a rock into the dark pass, remembering prior to the champion there were tales of moblin lurking. It had been a year since, and you assumed the Zora chased out whatever monster hordes traversed too close to their city. Still as a hylian without significant strength, you could never be too careful. Other than the echos of the rock, no other sounds came from small passway. You make your forward, slightly limping from the pain in your leg.

 

Your guard falls, as you make your way to through. You are quite distracted with the pain in your leg, you hardly notice the chuchu that had emerged from behind you. It’s not until you hear the gurgling sound of it getting ready to pounce that your turn around. “Agh!” A scream lets out of your mouth as trip backwards. You hiss when you fall, your ankle radiates pain up your shin. You look at the large chuchu. It’s as tall as you are, and it seems ready to pounce again. You kick your legs to the ground shimmying you backwards. You suck a sharp breath in before you roll onto your knees and do your best to run. You’re not fast, but somewhat fast than the rolling chuchu. You know you could easily outrun the beast, had your ankle been in good condition. As you take another stride forward, you roll the injured ankle again. “Argh,” you want to reach for it, but you can’t. At least not until you were safely in the domain. Just before you reach the bridge, your ankle gives and you fall forward. Sharp, slicing pain hits your knees first, then your shin, then your hand as you brace your fall on an outstretched hand. You turn your head and see the chuchu is close.

 

“Please,” You whimper, doing your best to pull yourself away. “Someone, help me.” Though for a warrior, a chuchu would be a laughable foe, you are no warrior. You dreaded the tackle of the tough external skin and did not dare imagine the pain of the digestive slime inside it. Turn around again, you try to shift away, pushing yourself backwards with only one leg. You can already see it is useless. The chuchu pauses, getting its body hardened and ready to tackle. You brace yourself, holding your arms out in front of you and turning your head away. “Help me!” you shout desperately.

 

The pain you expected from the blunt force does not arrive, instead you hear the deep grunts of someone unknown. You open your eyes and pull your arms down. You see a large male – even for a Zora – in front of you. A fancy looking spear strike the chuchu again, as it explodes into several small jellies, the male turns to you. A faint blush dusts your face, as the Zora princes kneels beside you and leans lower. His much larger hand is surprisingly gentle, as he grasps underneath your calf and brings your leg up and onto his knee. He inspects it carefully, one hand under stabilizing your foot, the other gently tracing your shin. Though you do your best to bite it back, a hiss of pain escapes your lip once he gets to ankle joint, on reflex your leg jerks back wanting to escape the sharp sensation. “Ah, apologies, fair traveller.”

 

Your blush deepens as he calls you fair. Though you’re sure he is only speaking as a noble, it still is has a nice ring to it. You let out a sigh of relief, when two other Zora run towards you. You recognize them as the father-daughter duo, Rivan and Dunma. “Your highness!” They call in sync. “Are you alright?” Dunma calls.

 

“I am fine. However this young maiden is rather injured.” He doesn’t move from his place. It is hard to believe that royalty is not only kneeling by you, but being conscious of your injury and how he has a hold on you. “Her ankle is tender to the touch, perhaps swollen.” He gently lifts your leg up , then off his knee. You squeak out a gasp, when one of his arms wraps around your back - you nestle very easily into his elbow crease, considering you’re notable size difference – the other under your knees, your legs hang loosely over his forearm – again, size difference. He stands slowly, lifting you very high, due to his own towering stature.

 

“I- you don’t have to, your highness.” Your voice comes out meek. You cannot deny you have only dreamed of this since you were a young girl. You had always heard legends and tales of the Zora prince who saved Lurelin. Though, never seeing him in person, you had seen the art and tapestries praising his valiant deed, in coming to the aide and rescue of Lurelin, on his own volition. Other than the great Hylian champion, you had never heard of such acts of selflessness, he was not seeking glory, no praise nor reward, he simply wanted to help a village with no hero. His nobility and honour was so deeply entrenched in his character, that generations of Lurelin Villagers had passed down his tale. You wonder, did he know he is still praised and regarded a hero in your home town. You stare at his chest, which you are now face to face with, it was toned and broad. You wanted to trace your hand on it and feel the smooth, cool skin and see if it felt as firm as it looked. If only the circumstances were different and he was holding you for, literally, any other reason other than you being injured. Embarrassment digs a deep pit into your stomach, _if only he wasn’t holding you after rescuing you from a chuchu, of all things._

 

“Nonsense!” You turn your face up to him, a large grin reveals a row of sharp teeth. Somehow, it doesn’t bother you. Most things with sharp teeth were scary, but given his kindness and how gently he was handling you, how could you fear him. “You are hurt, I cannot ask you to walk on your own.”

 

“I can take her, your highness.” Dunma offered.

 

“Or, I.” Rivan echoed. You secretly hoped he would hand you over into Dunma’s arms. She being a female, it would be far less awkward. She was also not the one whom you’ve had a secret crush on since before you had even saw or met him, so it would not be embarrassing.

 

“I have her, it is alright!” He turned to flash them a reassuring grin. “I will take her to the bedside in the east reservoir.”

 

“Your highness.” They excused themselves with a bow and made their way back to the post. Conveniently, the rain that was only just hammering away at grounds of Hyrule had started to cease. How lucky.

 

He also turned to their direction, but walked rather slowly. You had never been to the east where it was before, but you knew that there was an inn in the domain. “Uhm, your highness?” He tilts his head down to you, but you look away before he can make eye contact. “I – uh, I’m very grateful for your help.”

 

You’re not totally sure where to begin, nor how to talk to him. You feel his chest rumble as he lets out a hearty chuckle. “It is no trouble at all, fair miss. You were in need of rescuing, I happened to be on my way home from patrolling the tower.” He shifts his arm so you are slightly more straightened, rather you back being too angled as it previously was. “Is this more comfortable?”

 

“Uh, yes.” Your shoulder shrug up to your ears in reflex from your timidity. “Really, highness, you don’t have to carry me all the way there.” Sidon nods his acknowledgement to Dunma and Rivan again, as he passes their post. You did not realize it was already evening, as you see several Zora citizens making their way to communal springs they sleep in. Two young boys who you recognize as the brothers, Tumbo and Keye run past Sidon. He does well to pasue and let them run past. The two giggle as they run into the spring.

 

“Sorry about them, your majesty.” You recognize that voice as well. It’s Mei. She has come into Lureline every once in a while, to do trade. Lurelin had many tropical saltwater fish to offer, while the Zora gave them freshwater fish. “Oh! _____, you’re here. You’re hurt!” her hands fly to her lips in shock. You could not quite put your finger on it but somehow, the Zora were a very beautiful race. It was something about their smooth skin, somehow not at all scaly, despite being a fish-like race. Maybe it was about how their faces were angled, so sleek and pointed – but not sharp to improve their movement and speed in the water. Or maybe you just liked how they looked so much like hylians, but still retained an animalistic image. Still, you had to admit Mei was a very beautiful Zora woman.

 

“She is indeed. I will tend to her injuries.” Sidon replied. “Do not mind the boys. They are still children, free to play as children need.”

 

Mei bowed, “Such a good example. I only hope my sons will be as noble as you.”

 

“They already are, miss! You and Fronk are doing well.”

 

Mei smiled and bowed, as she headed for to a spot behind the waterfall in the Zora common area.

 

“So, your name is _____,” Sidon started. “A wonderful name.” He beams. You can’t help but look to the ground. You see three other Zora women pass by you, a displeased look on all their faces. You notice on is still, seeminly a child. But, due to Zora aging process you cannot be sure if this one is younger or older than you. You’re aware that there is a Sidon fan club with the domain. It is not surprising. You admit to yourself, that if you were born a Zora – if you died and were reincarnated into a Zora, you would surely join the fan club yourself. You sigh, fi these girls knew the whole context behind why you were in the arms of the object of theirs and your affections, they would most definitely not be envious. In fact, you were envious of them. For as a Zora, they had a fair and fighting chance at being wed to the Prince. When the time came, and Sidon was to ascend to the throne, if he had to take on a wife, these women would be eligible. You, a hylian are not. They would not taint the bloodline, and their children – children. What would a hylian and Zora child look like. Would a hylian and Zora even be able to have children, or would the DNA be incompatible.

 

You knew of one Hylian and Zora couple, Sasan and Finley. In your times travelling to Zora to purchase some Zora goods for Kapson, you had come to know Sasan well, as one of the few other Hylian there. He talks highly of Finley, and she is such a warm and welcoming presences. She is also the reason you knew Zoras age very differently from how you and every other Hylian do. You could never find it in yourself to ask them the deeper questions. Were they planning on marrying? Having children? How about if Finley outlived Sasan – because you knew she would, did they?

 

You are shocked to see a lavender-pink Zora. Her colour was beautiful and you had never seen such a colouration before. Perhaps it is because she guarded the far east bridge, a bridge you had never needed to cross before. She probably noticed you staring, as she smiled at you and waved. You wave back, embarrassed over your mouth agape. She was a guard, as well, but she could have easily passed as some sort of nobility. Maybe it was your bias towards Zora, but she is another who could have easily passed for a suitable bride for the prince. You sigh in defeat. It was not meant to be.

 

“Am I hurting you, _____?” Sidon checks.

 

“Oh, no.” It is not completely a lie. It’s the differences in essentially everything. Race, culture, size. You blush at that thought, forcing down any other lewd ideas before they start. “Your highness, you’ve carried me so far. I’m sure I can walk.”

 

“Please, call me Sidon.”

 

The look of shock must have been obvious on your face. He chuckles, you know it’s infamous. You’ve heard the girls fawn over this chuckle countless times. “Or, at the very least, Prince Sidon.” That, you can handle. “And there is quite the flight stairs leading from here to the reservoir. I’m sure it would trouble you to walk up all those.”

 

“I could manage!” You blurt out. He stops for a moment and looks surprised at you. Maybe that was too eager. “I just mean, am I not troubling you?” You refrain from using his name for fear you would implode. You may have said his name many times before, in passing or in your journals, but you’ve never said it to his face.

 

“Not at all.” This time, his voice is gentle and soft. He stops before the set of stairs that wind its way up the dam. “Well, here we are.” His voice brightens again. You can see why he would believe this would be a difficult climb for you. It is not that there was a huge number of stairs, but it was daunting to think of yourself climbing up two whole flights with the state of your ankle. He takes a step forward, beginning the ascent up. He looks at you, to check if you flinch. You still refuse to really look at him, you realize this is probably the third or fourth set Sidon has had to climb. In your It is hard to believe all this came from something like Luminous stone. While it’s beautiful soft glow was a sight to behold at night, in the daylight it could be mistaken for flint. In your embarrassment, you choose instead to look at the wall. It was opulent, reminding you of the opal stones Greyson and his brother sold back in Tarrey. It was a wonder that this was all crafted from something like luminous stone. Somehow they were able to craft such excellence from something that, to most Hylians, was worthless. As you both approach the first platform, before it curved into a new set of stairs, you realize that looks truly are deceiving. There was an incredible number of stairs. Had your ankle been fine, you would still tire from the sheer amount. You thought to count the next set, but decided against it; knowing this would only make you feel more ashamed that the prince had to carry you all the way here.

 

Your eyes widen when Sidon completes the last set and turns to face the dock. The view was beautiful. The sun was peering through the Ja’Abu Ridge, you could see the vast cliffs of what was Luminous stone deposits. It was a sight to behold, you are mesmerized by how the lake clearly reflects the sky. The darkening sky, was transitioning from a hazy grey-green to yellow then orange as the sun disappears over the ridge. You admire how you can already see some of the star faintly appearing, greeting their mirrored reflections over the lake. Seeing how serene it looked now, you cannot imagine this places was once haunted and plagued by the possessed Vah Ruta.

 

You are so entranced by the sight and beauty of the setting sun, you don’t realize the small outpost you had just reached, until Sidon gently rests you on the bed. It’s not a water bed, you can tell. You often paid the extra twenty rupees just get the extra comfort of the bed. You love how it was somehow soft, but firm at the exact same time. And sleeping on it, felt like floating on still waters. It was divine. Still, you could not complain about this bed, it was still comfortable enough, and it the view – not to mention it was free – made it much better. It also helped that Sidon remained kneeling on one knee beside you. “Thank you, again. I cannot thank you enough.”

 

Sidon shook his head, “Your gratitude is evident. And, your humility is refreshing.” He stands and goes towards one of the of the many sleek bottles, picking one up and pouring the liquid content into a cup. He goes to you and kneels by you again. You grab your injured leg just above the ankle with one hand and pull your leg to you. “Is it painful.”

You nod, “But, it is bearable.” He hands you the cup. You take it, then look inside.

 

“I admit, it is not the most appreciable of flavours, and the sight is rather,” he pauses, “Unappetizing. But, it will help numb the pain.”

 

“Wh-what is it?” You grimace, as you smell it. “I-I mean, not to be rude. I trust you, but yes, it is unappealing.”

 

He laughs at your response. “I am not offended. I had a rather harsh reaction myself. Please, miss _____, I will inform you of its ingredients as soon as you finish.”

 

You take a deep breath in, preparing yourself mentally for what is to come. You exhale, to release the apprehension. You pinch your nose, then bring the cup to your lips and do your best to knock the drink back, without needing to gag. It’s a rather pungent taste. It reminds you of the taste of hylian shrooms that had been roasted for just a bit too long. The after taste was bitter, but it was tolerable. “Ugh,” you gasp out. “Now you have to tell me what it is.” You didn’t mean to suddenly grow so bold, but the mixture had given you just enough to fuel your curiosity.

 

Sidon’s hand goes to the back of his head, and he tilts his head to the lake. “Aha, well… it’s stewed hearty lizard, moblin nuts and chickaloo tree nuts.” You want to gag. You know this is a hearty elixir, and it’s meant to boost your vitality, but you cannot help but feel nausea pitting in your stomach. You bit you tongue and stare unhappily at the cup in your hands.

 

“Mhh, okay. Well, thank you.” You’re not sure what to say.

 

“Yes, of course.” He takes the cup from your hand and places it on one of the counter built into the outpost. He sits on the ground, then leans back onto the wall beside the bed. It does not feel right for you to be on the bed, but for royalty to be sitting; on the floor, no less. But, what were you supposed to say. You couldn’t offer him a spot on the bed. He was the size of at least two and half, maybe three of you, in just height alone. Even for a Zora, he was very large. You shift, awkwardly trying to pull yourself off the bed.

 

“P-prince Si-Sidon. You shouldn’t rest on the floor.” He looks at you, a somewhat puzzled look on his face. You nearly make full eye contact, but you quickly turn to the side of the bed where there looked to be stools near the counter. “At least have a seat, Highness.”

 

“How considerate!” Sidon exclaims happily. “But, such concerns are none of yours. I would like to stay near you, should you need assistance.”

 

You sigh, as a smile tugs at your lips. You turn your face to look at him. He’s so genuinely kind. It’s hard to reject someone who enthusiastically desires to help, just for the sake of helping. His father was a good parent to him. His mother, long passed, taught him well. There was no doubt that, despite being very young when his sister, Princess Mipha passed, she had a great influence on him. She probably still did. “You’re so kind, Sidon.” You mumbled absent-mindedly.

 

He turns to you in genuine surprise, “Well, I-“ It’s his turn to have a faint tinting of pink on his pale cheeks. You wonder if he had noticed you blushing. “Thank you. Thank you, so very much _____.”

 

He smiles to himself, then chuckles. Not the usual one he had been doing since her first appeared before you. A softer, quieter one. He didn’t seem amused regarding anything in particular. “You said my name. Just my name.” He turns to you, smile still on his face. But, it’s somehow beyond soft, tender, more like. Before you can turn away again, your eyes lock. You don’t mean to, but you are captivated by his golden irises. There is so much depth in them. You’ve known and always been told by the elders in Lurelin, the eyes are how you see someone’s soul. Though you could not quite tell what, there was more depth to Sidon.

 

“I, yeah, I guess I did.” You whisper, your eyes still fastened on his. And his remained on yours. What did he see in you. What did your soul show.

 

You are sure he did not intend for you to, but you notice his eyes dart quickly to your lips. You know he would catch you if you look at his. You resist looking at his. You’re not sure if he was breaking connection or if really wanted what you did, too. “You should rest.”

 

You blink a few times, your lids fluttering over your eyes. “Oh, yes.” You lean back, you cannot help but feel disappointed. Of course, it would be foolish of you to think he would return your feelings. After all, he just met you. Although you have known of his tales, and have heard from many people of his many great traits, you had technically just met him, as well. You close your eyes, hoping that sleep catches you before the tears do.

 

You are almost fully asleep, when you feel the bed shift. You don’t open your eyes, you know who is there. You keep your breathing steady, hoping he does not notice the pace of your heart beat rapidly increasing. You feel something on your cheek, the gentle graze of nail – or claw? – lets you know it’s his finger. He tucks the loose threads of hair that had tumbled over your face, behind your ear. You feel the warmth of his breath, gently brush your cheek. You could almost imagine yourself waking up to Sidon like this for the rest of your life. It occurs to you, that this could very well be a dream, so you open your eyes gently.

 

“Uh,” Sidon inhales, then back away slowly. “I apologize. Did I wake you?”

 

Your cheeks go flush, realizing you were wrong, this is real, not a dream. “No.” You prop yourself up, leaning on one hand, the other coming up to rub sleep out of your eyes. Your knees still remained close together to the side, you notice the injured ankle was not hurting as badly, in fact it did not hurt at all. Your hand goes to brush your ankle. His own hand covers yours, and falls to spot he had previously touched, that made you jerk away. “My ankle feels much better.” You muse.

 

You look to him and smile. “Thank you.”

 

“You have said that many times in the short while I have known you.”

 

“I’m not completely sure how to express it enough. I can’t think of any way to repay you.”

 

“You’re words are plenty.”

 

You faintly shake your head. “It does not feel like enough.”

 

“_____, I assure you, you have repaid my deed tenfold in your gratitude.”

 

You roll of your side to sit flat on your bum. You gaze out to the lake. You realize the sun is now peaking up over Ja’Abu Ridge. You managed to sleep through the night. You wonder if he did. “Did you sleep?”

 

He looks at you, you feel his gaze on you. It’s piercing, but not uncomfortable. You turn to him, there’s a look on his face, you can’t quite put the words to it. It was not pain, it was not sadness, but there was something. You cock you head, goading for an answer. He takes a few moments, before he sighs. “I had moments of it.” He admits.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

He turns back you to you, surprised. “What for?”

 

“You had to sleep on the ground because of me. You could have slept on the bed, if not for me.”

 

“Nonesense!” The surprise, quickly turned bemused. “We Zora sleep in the water. I got my rest in the water here and there, but I kept co- I got distracted.”

 

Dread lurched its way from your mind and onto your face. You could feel the ugly feeling of embarrassment, slowly following. “Did I snore.”

 

“No!” He laughs, “A little, I admit. Very quietly, however.”

 

“Ew,” You cry, your palms smacking to your eyes, as you dramatically fall back onto the bed. “I’m so sorry, your highness. I’m such an inconvenience.”

 

“No, no, _____! It was not you.” He assured, he stepped closer you you. “At least not that part.” He mutters under his breath. You catch it anyways, and sit up.

 

“It was something I did. Ugh, I’m sorry. I’ll grab what I need from the store and take my leave. Sorry to inconvenience you.” You say, pulling your legs off the side of the bed, then heading toward the stairs. You had to admit, despite the awful taste and smell, the elixir worked wonders. Before you could trudge away in shame, Sidon’s hand grabs your wrist, rather his first three fingers wrap around your forearm, you turn to look at him. You know you look somewhat distressed, but you did not think it was too intense, until Sidon quickly lets go of your hand.

 

“I apologize. It’s not anything you did I-“

 

He stops. You turn your body to fully face him. Your eyes meet again. He’s searching for something. He may be hesitant to tell you the truth. But, you would rather the truth than some silly lie to protect your feelings. He defeatedly sighs. “I did not want to stop looking at you.”

 

You blink. You’re confused. Did you really hear that? You blink again, you’re unsure. There’s no way you heard that right. You blink again, then you’re flushed. You most definitely her heard that. He laughs softly at the parade of feelings that flashed across your face. You look at him. If you hadn’t known any better you would think his whole face was the colour of the pink-red hue of body. You could feel your own face beginning to do the same. “I don’t understand. What do you mean.”

 

He looks at the ground as one hand reaches behind his head, again. He glances at you before his eyes quickly dart back to the ground. Now it’s his turn to be coy, though you’re not in such a mighty position yourself, as your eyes shift to the various jars and bottles along the counter. You noticed a pitcher and tray nearby on the bed’s right hand side “I mean what I said. You’re very beautiful, sweet.” He chokes on his words.

 

You choke at his words. You feel the blood rush from your limbs to head. You did not expect this at all. It was not the first time you had been called that. You’ve heard it from the elderly couple who lived in Tarrey Town, Monari and Moggs. You jump in surprise when Sidon’s hands raise suddenly in front of him. “I’m-I’m so – my apologies, miss ____. I didn’t mean to call you that I-“ His hands curl into his palms, and brings them closer to himself. “I mean, I did but, not out loud.”

 

He smacks one of his hands across his eyes, and grunts. “I’m sorry, I’m usually more composed.” You know he is. He couldn’t be the famed warrior he’s known to be if he were a panicking mess. But in this moment, he’s flustered. It’s amusing. It’s cute.

 

Your mind runs blank, not fully processing how you’ll reply you speak before you fully process what you leaves your lips. “You can call me that, if you like.”

 

His hand slips down, just below his eyes. He looks at you. You smile, reassuring him you meant what you said, although you did not intend to reveal that. His hand fully leaves his face, and kneels in front of you, his each of his hands, grasping on of your arms. “Truly? It would not make you feel uneasy?”

 

“I won’t lie, it would take some getting used to.” Your hands come up to grasp his forearms. You feel the muscles under the skin contract as he pulls you closer to him. He looks deeply into your eyes. You don’t mind it as much as you did the night before. “It’s just, this is kind of happening fast.”

 

“I suppose so. But, I am a Zora Prince, and we Zora princes have an eye for amazing people. You’re amazing.”

 

“But, I’m Hylian, I’m a commoner. I cannot be a good match for you.”

 

“I’ll hear none of that. I can see you are far more than what meets the eye. You are genuine, gentle and considerate of others, above yourself.”

 

“You sound like you’re talking about yourself.” Your laugh.

 

“Not at all,” He pulls you into an embrace. “I see that and more in you. Besides, commoner, hylian, whatever, I would like to find out what that _more_ is.”

 

Your hands slide along his arms and onto his back. His torso is broad, so you have no hope of fully wrapping your arms around him. But, he is bent low enough for you to hold him just behind the shoulders. You close your eyes, comforted by his words. “We’ll make this work, sweet. We’ll make this work."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this ending is kind of rushed cause if I didn't end it here, this would become a monster of a fic that would swallow me whole.


End file.
